My Sweet Prince
by Give-Me-Malice
Summary: When Kurt heads to New York to pursue his dreams, he realises that it's easier said than done. Feeling like a failure he gets caught up with a drug addiction. Can a certain charming young man save him before it's too late?


'What did I do to deserve this?' The young man thought, as he stared out of the barred windows.

Kurt Hummel was ambitious. He wanted his name in lights, to sing on the Broadway stage next to a certain Rachel Berry. He was bullied in school. A lot. His family had money, but not enough money to send him to the private school of his dreams. In true Hummel form however, he said a big 'fuck you' to the world and worked on making his dreams come true. He was smart. If not the smartest student in the class. His smarts mixed with his ability to manipulate helped him get through school and all the way to the Big Apple.

This story does not end happily though. He finished the course of his dreams (in the college of his dreams), and tried countless amount of times to make it big. He was optimistic at first, and then days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and then months turned into years. Nothing. He went to many auditions but he was turned down by all.

"You don't really suit the character."

"Maybe you should try out for another character? Perhaps a less...manly one?"

Words hurt, of course they did. This didn't stop Kurt from trying to pursue his dreams. He held onto to the hope that one day he'll look back on the years of waiting and laugh.

And then it happened.

Rachel Berry made it big. Her name in lights, living Kurt's dream!

Kurt was supportive of her, he even went to watch her Broadway debut (with scorn and jealously nonetheless). He watched with wide eyes as Rachel belted out 'Defying Gravity' and smirked. He thought it was ironic really, in high school they had a 'diva off' and Rachel beat him with her version of the exact same song.

It should have been him on that stage. It should have been Rachel working a tedious 9-5 office job. It should have been her sitting in the audience, radiating the utmost hate for him. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve any of it.

After the show was over Rachel met up with Kurt. He put on a facade and gushed over how breath taking she was.

It should have been her telling him how amazing he was. Not the other way round.

He wasn't listening to her rattle on about how amazing the feeling of being on stage was. He certainly wasn't listening to her when she asked him if he wanted to go to the after party.

"Kurt?" The brunette stared at him, longing for an answer.

"What?" Kurt almost snapped.

Rachel seemed taken aback by this, and replied in a small voice, "I just wanted to know, if...you wanted to come to the after party with me? It would be fun."

"After party?"

The petite woman seemed to perk up at his interest, "Oh, yes! Well, we call it an after party, but in actual fact it's just a couple of us having a drink to celebrate yet another successful night!"

Kurt's face fell slightly, but he regained his mask of happiness quickly, "Of course I'd love to go!"

Kurt met the rest of the cast. It should have been him that was a part of this glorious cast, not her. He should be celebrating his own success; she should have been the one beating herself up internally for agreeing to come to this 'after party'.

Kurt was not going to lie; he did have a fun time. The cast were extremely warm people. That didn't stop him from feeling extremely pissed off though. All he wanted to do was forget. Forget about how much of a true failure he was, forget about how jealous he was.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" He heard one of the cast members ask him.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He snapped back.

"You look like you've been told some terrible news, that's all."

Shit.

"Oh. No, I'm fine. No really, I'm just er- tired. I think I'm going to go now." Kurt then proceeded to make a speedy exit towards door.

Kurt didn't notice that he had bumped into someone before it was too late.

"Watch it."

"Sorry."

Kurt looked at the man who he had just walked into it. He was tall, balding and was extremely skinny. He was notorious within this part of New York.

He was a drug dealer.

"Stop staring at me. You're making me feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to buy anything then move along."

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be buying heroin.

He just wanted to forget though. His life had no meaning. What did he have to lose? He didn't have any friends really. No one had to know.

He'd try it once. Just to understand the hype, and then that would be it. This is Kurt Hummel we're talking about; he would never do anything to purposely harm his health.

But then again, things do change...

**AN: Oh god. So this is a new project that I'm hoping I'll stick with. The story line just came to me randomly and I decided to write it. This is only the beginning and if I actually stick with this then the chapters will probably be longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
